Someone Like You
by heathersinclair1
Summary: Elizabeth Flowers is fascinated by Severus Snape. She hears him coughing one night down in the dungeons and wants to help cure him but he refuses. What happens when Severus realizes Elizabeth loves him?
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape breathed the steam deeply into his lungs. He coughed furiously, his lungs inflating as the steam entered them, the steam acting as a healing agent. He had the flu, and he was brewing potions even though he shouldn't, especially in his condition, with a extremely high fever of 101. He coughed loudly and deeply from his lungs, groaning. He felt terrible.

I was passing through the dungeons when I heard awful coughing.

I followed the sound to Severus's classroom door.

He coughed brutally through the door. I curiously made my way in.

Severus scowled when he saw me. "Get out, Miss Flowers. You are annoying me with your presence alone. I am not well, I do not need visitors!" He bellowed and coughed a few times, his lungs desperate for air.

"You need to go to bed." I shot back. "Your lungs are completely susceptible at this point in time. If you don't take caution, you'll catch pneumonia."

Severus sighed dramatically. "It's not going to work, Miss Flowers. If you think you're frolicking me, you are mistaken. Now get out before you receive detention!"

"You're a potions master and you don't know that to get well, you have to remain in bed until the influenza has ran it's course?" I snapped.

Severus barraged into a crushing coughing conniption, jolting his lungs turbulently, and dropping him to his knees.

He gasped strikingly as he coughed, his lungs craving immediate air.

I watched in dismay as he coughed, erupting green sputum from deep beneath his lungs. I swatted his back, encouraging him to release the sputum from his lungs.

Finally, he coughed thoroughly, expelling a few large clumps of excessive sputum from his lungs, and he sighed greatly, the oxygen flooding his lungs to capacity.

"Do you feel better, sir?" I asked softly.

Severus coughed a few more times, his lungs bouncing with clout during each cough, clearing his lungs.

He sighed, deeply into his lungs, the air streaming to the bottom, saturating his lungs absolutely. "Why do you interest yourself in my health, Miss Flowers? Go away!" Severus spat.

Speedily, he shattered into another inflamed bunch of coughs, his lungs vibrating maddeningly.

I clapped his back, coaxing him to uproot the sputum concealed ultimately in the branches of his lungs.

Abruptly he coughed, his lungs wheezing vociferously, extracting a plentiful amount of sputum from his lungs.

Severus coughed the surplus of sputum left in his lungs powerfully, with thunderous sound, from the far base of his lungs.

He held out his black handkerchief, catching the green pus and sputum that dislodged from his lungs.

I surveilled in panic as he coughed piercingly. I could see that he had alot of matter in his lungs which needed to be removed quickly.

After he consummated coughing the excess of sputum from his lungs, I massaged his back.

"Better?" I asked soothingly. Severus coughed, clearing his lungs, allowing the cold air to gust freely into his lungs.

He sighed, his lungs brimming substantially, and looked at me gratefully. "I was fallacious about you, Miss Flowers. Why are you supporting me?"

He sighed again. "Are you in love with me?"

A staggering cough shredded from his lungs, and he nearly collapsed from the force.

"Severus!" I latched onto him, steadying him before he could fall.

Our eyes met, and we advanced until our faces were mere inches apart.

Severus breathed in heavily, just before securing his lips with mine.

The kiss flourished lustfully, Severus running his hands down my back, and my hands spiraling in his cool black locks.

Severus broke off, gasping desperately, filling his lungs. "You steal the very breath from my lungs, Elizabeth."

He let out a small cough. "I need you."

I shrugged. "You hate me, sir. You wanted me to leave."

Severus sighed loudly. "Please call me Severus, Elizabeth. I was incorrect. You are parallel to the air in my lungs. I need air in my lungs or I would smother. I need you very much. My lungs will collapse if I am without you."

I smiled. "Really?"

Severus nodded. "Yes."

I planted a firm kiss to his lips and twisted my tongue with his. We kissed for several prolonged minutes.

As we broke off, a clamant cough tore from Severus's lungs and he gasped urgently for oxygen.

He coughed for a moment then sighed. "Again you steal the air from my lungs."

Severus showed me to his bedroom and we began undressing each other. As he pumped me erotically, he came inside me and we both howled in ecstasy as we climaxed.

Severus smiled down at me. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, Severus." I moaned as he began ramming me again.

Eventually, we both wailed as we hit another amazing orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus was still a little sick the next morning. I heard sprinkled coughs from his lungs throughout the night. His tall frame shook as he coughed lightly. I laid my head on his chest.

Once I woke up, he was already dressed. He had classes with me and the other students. "How are you feeling?" I asked shyly.

He sighed. "I took some elixir last night and this morning. It should be much improved."

"I'm glad." I said, coming up behind him.

Severus brought his fist to his lips and coughed, clearing his lungs. He gave me a soft smile. "Unfortunately, I shall be doing this all day."

I frowned. "Maybe you could get a follow-up from the infirmary just to be sure it's nothing serious. And...I have an idea."

"Yes?" Severus sneered.

"Breathing exercises. It may help loosen up whatever is in your lungs." I suggested.

Severus sighed, frowning at me. "Very well, I shall attempt them."

I placed my hands on his back and massaged. "Inhale."

Severus inhaled deeply, filling his lungs.

"Exhale."

Severus sighed out the air from his lungs.

"Inhale."

He took a deep breath and held it in his lungs.

"Exhale."

Severus sighed. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I must go now. I think I will get that checked out today."

He gave me a peck on the lips before leaving. "I shall see you in class today."


End file.
